I'll Never Forget: Canada x Reader
by HetaliaFangirl2000
Summary: Canada is tired of being forgotten. You find him crying, and go to comfort him. This is my first fanfiction. Enjoy!


Warning: EXTREMELY ADORABLE

***Matthew's POV***

I was sitting on a hill, crying. Crying because i didn't know what else i could do. Everyone forgets me. My friends, although them forgetting me doesn't make them good friends i guess. My brother even forgets me! I mean, how? How does my own brother forget about me? I shiver and think about a few more people. At least Francis and Gilbert notice me, but it's not like they remember my name. Gilbert calls me "Birdie" and Francis always calls me "Petit Érable". There's only one more person i can think of, that knows i exist. _ _. She knows my name too. Not only is she my friend, but i love her too. I know she is probably wondering where i am, and i really want to go see her, but it's just too much. I can't let her see me like this either! I shiver again and break down into more tears than i think i've ever shed in my life.

***Your POV***

You searched for him everywhere. You knew Matthew had to be here. He told you that sometimes if he felt really upset, or needed to get away from everyone (not that anyone really noticed him anyways) he would go to this hill, and sit under a huge maple tree. You remember first meeting him there, when you had moved schools two years ago.

Flashback courtesy of Kumajirou

"Ma chéri! Please! Do not leave!"

"Si chica ! Please come back!"

"Frau, why are you running?"

"Leave me alone! I have no intention of being raped during my first week here!" You yell. You were running and had no idea where you were after a little while. You knew you were still on the school grounds because you hadn't hit a fence. You slow down because you don't think they are following you anymore. While catching your breathe, you hear some sniffling and what sounds to be someone talking.

"W-What should I do, Kumajirou? I mean, n-no one ever notices me."

"Who are you?"

"*sigh* I'm Matthew, your owner, remember?"

"Oh!"

You look from behind a bush and see a small boy you had noticed in your class. Nobody seemed to notice him. Not even the teacher when everyone was introducing themselves. The teacher even thought he was in the wrong home room class!

"Matthew?"

The small boy jumped and turned around to face you. He looked like he had been crying a lot.

"O-Oh, hello _-_."

"Are you okay? You look horrible."

"Well, yeah I'm okay b-but..."

He started to cry again and you ran over and hugged him. He tensed up but relaxed after a few seconds.

"N-Nobody ever notices me! I-It's like I don't even exist! W-What's wrong with me?"

"Matthew there is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect. Trust me if you were noticed the way I am, Gilbert, Francis and Antonio would be trying to rape you."

He laughs a bit "Yeah I guess, but even my brother forgets me!" And with that, his weak smile fades.

"Matthew, listen. I will never forget you. Ever. You are an amazing person Matthew. Don't forget it."

"Merci (1) _." He blushes a bit. You hug him again and say "No problem". This time he hugs you back.

End of le flashback

Finally arriving at the old maple, you hear sobbing. You know it's Matthew but you've never heard him crying this bad. Maybe he has finally had enough of this? 'If so I feel so bad. He is too cute for tears and...I love his smile...' You thought. Yeah, so you kinda had a HUGE crush on Matthew. Anyways you snapped back to reality and went over to check on him.

"Matthew?"

"Ah! O-Oh..._-_...hi..." He said in a voice you could barely hear.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...w-well..." He said and you gave him a doubtful look.

"Okay for real I just..."

***Matthew's POV***

I was surprised when you came out of the bushes to check on me. I wasn't thinking you'd actually find me. I thought you would have given up. Then again, you never give up.

Matthew?"

"Ah! O-Oh..._-_...hi..." I said quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...w-well..." I started and you gave me a doubtful look. I knew I couldn't keep it away from you.

"Okay really... I just...no one is remembering my name! I can't stand it! They keep bumping into me as if I wasn't there and apologize but try to remember my name and forget it! I got called Madeline yesterday! I'm not a girl!" I sobbed, not able to hold back my tears. Then she hugged me.

"Matthew, I know that's upsetting, I think you are strong to be able to deal with it. I know you are usually smiling through it, and I love it when you smile. Trust me Matt you are way too cute for tears..."

***Your POV***

You just realized what you had said. You blurted it out, you called him cute. You waited for him to start laughing at you, but he never did anything. Instead he did something else. He kissed your cheek! Your crush, Matthew Williams, had kissed your cheek! Sure usually that wasn't a big deal to others but to you it was! I mean, Matthew never ever did something like that to anyone from what you know. Francis had told you he should show more of his French side but you were quite glad he didn't. I mean, you would rather not kiss for 5 whole minutes like you expect Francis has. (last week you had caught Francis making out with a girl in the corner of the school yard). Seeing you hadn't responded Matthew looked a little down.

"I'm sorry _ I shouldn't have..."

You surprised him when you kissed his cheek quickly. There was a small awkward silence full of blushing when you decided to finally break the silence.

"I-I love you Matt..."

"J-Je t'aime aussi _. (2)"

"Matthieu mon ami! Fais plus que ça! (3)"

You looked a little into the distance to see a smirking Francis making kissy faces at you two.

"Why Francis you little..." You went to get up and pound the French boy when Matthew grabbed your arm.

"Don't worry _, at least he remembered my name right?"

"Yeah I guess..."

"A-Also I have something t-to ask you..."

"Yeah Matt?"

"D-Do you want to go t-to lunch with me s-sometime? L-Like, boyfriend girlfriend?"

"I'd love to, also I forgot to say..."

"Yeah _?"

"I'll never forget you"

And with that you kissed him on the cheek and walked hand in hand back to the school, while a laughing Francis followed with Gilbert and Antonio who had been hiding in another tree.

I'm going to assume you guys know what "Ma Chéri", "Si Chica" and "Frau" mean, since it is used often in other fanfictions.

(1) Thank you

(2) I love you too

(3) Matthew, my friend! Do more than that!

That was for the clueless. ;) just kidding.


End file.
